


Slices Of The Past And Future

by alexdamien



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: M/M, Mental Instability, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexdamien/pseuds/alexdamien
Summary: Snapshots into the development of their relationships throughout time.Written for the fantastic and lovely CallieParis for her birthday. Happy Birthday!
Relationships: Gemini Kanon/Wyvern Rhadamanthys, Griffon Minos/Pisces Albafica
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Slices Of The Past And Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CallieParis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallieParis/gifts).



> Callie, you are one of the most fantastic persons I've had the luck to meet. Extremely intelligent, knowledgeable, and with a great depth of emotions. You often make me think of new things, and with your vision you open my point of view in ways I had never imagined. All of it while being super funny and witty.
> 
> I know that it's a little late now, but I wish you the absolute best and hope that you get all the success and happiness that you deserve in this and the years to come.

**PAST**

Albafica’s eyes fluttered open and he found himself looking up at a great vaulted ceiling. He blinked, and tried to move his head, but his body wouldn’t respond. He was frozen in place somehow, in a weird pose as if suspended in midfall. He frowned, trying to remember what had happened before waking up.

“Ah, the soul seems to be fine. Thank you Lune, file the report,” he heard an amused voice say.

Albafica tensed. The echo of that voice sending a wave of rage through his body. He struggled against the restraints over his body.

“Stop, stop,” chastised Minos’ soft voice. “You’ll hurt yourself. And in here, wounds and tortures can last forever.”

Albafica’s body moved against his will and he stood on his own two feet, finally allowed to look straight at Minos’ face.

“I don’t care,” he muttered, and kept fighting against the thin threads holding him down.

They cut into his skin and Minos frowned at the sight of blood running down Albafica’s skin. Then he gave him a soft smile.

“Only because you don’t know how long forever is, my beautiful rose,” he whispered, tapping Albafica’s lips with the tip of his finger.

* * *

**FUTURE**

Kanon awoke in the underworld. Before him stood someone reading from a great book. He was saying something but Kanon couldn’t even listen to him. He heard Saga’s voice in his head, as if coming from far away. He looked around, but he couldn’t find Saga.

He ran out of the place where he was. Someone yelled after him, but he didn’t care. Some guards tried to stop him, but he pushed them away and kept running. He felt like Saga was so close, and yet so far. And he was calling.

And calling.

And calling.

“Saga? Saga?!” he yelled as he ran, but tripped and fell on a river of black water. He wiped the water from his eyes and looked down at the reflection that stared back at him from the black surface and he realized how stupid he had been. He couldn’t go and find Saga. He _was_ Saga.

He laughed and hit at the reflection in the waters. When it formed again, he saw red eyes and silver hair looking up at him. The image that Saga had seen for over a decade staring back at him from every mirror. The one that whispered of all his crimes day after day.

But wait. Where was Kanon? No. He was Kanon. And he was Saga. And that darkness that longed to kill and to destroy, that was also him.

They were all him.

Right?

* * *

PAST

Minos led Albafica to a great black palace, and on to a master bedroom. He sat him down on a chair and combed his fingers through his hair.

A wave of disgust rose up Albafica’s throat at the thought that he was being treated as nothing more than a doll for the judge. As nothing more than a toy to be played with. Was this what his sacrifice had been for? He closed his eyes and thought back to all the people he had seen in the town. In that one which he had loved so much, and in every other town he’d gone to. All those eyes and all those lives that still shone under the sun before he had fought without concern for his life.

Or his afterlife.

The feel of something warm and wet over the skin of his arm made Albafica open his eyes, and he saw the judge sitting next to him, cleaning the bleeding wounds in his arms with a warm towel.

“This is, of course, nothing like that annoying blood of yours,” said Minos.

“Hmph. I figured you coward wouldn’t bring me back with even a fraction of my power,” scoffed Albafica.

The judge gave a low laugh.

“I did nothing but wait for your awakening and ensure there was no fragmentation in your soul. Other than this,” he said, and held Albafica’s pale hand in his. “This is all that you can bring with you to the underworld. Your soul and nothing else.”

He stood up and left the cloth on a nearby table.

“Take a look around the castle,” he said, walking towards the door. “I arranged it for you.”

He left, but Albafica waited until he could no longer hear the judge’s steps to stand up. He stumbled a little as he regained the capacity to move to his will, but soon was sprinting down the staircase and running for the door.

It was closed, and try as he might, he couldn’t move it.

He huffed, annoyed at the door and at himself for trying to hard to escape, when it was obvious Minos had no intention to let him go.

He walked around the castle, looking at halls and rooms and passageways here and there until one of them led him to a door that opened to a great garden. He frowned, realizing that this was probably what Minos had referred to, when he mentioned having arranged the castle for Albafica.

He looked at the greens of the plants, and at the dull and dark colors of the flowers that bloomed among the leaves.

He couldn’t recognize any of them.

Flowers of the underworld, of course. How could he have ever known them before?

He touched a pale yellow bloom. It had a fresh scent that mixed with the constant smell of dirt and smoke that seemed to permeate everything in the underworld.

“I suppose,” whispered Albafica, lying down on the dark grass next to the yellow blooms. “We’ll be blooming here now.”

He let his fingers feel the leaves of the grass and the bush, and the petals of the flowers. They were so soft. Soft and cold. Everything in the underworld was so cold.

Everything but Minos’ touch.

* * *

**FUTURE**

Rhadamanthys found Kanon wandering through the frozen wastes of Cocytus, and he huffed.

“That’s it for your daring escape, Gemini Saint,” he called out to him, approaching.

Kanon seemed to not hear him, and kept wandering through among the corpses and skeletons strewn around. As Rhadamanthys approached, he heard that Kanon seemed to be saying something. As if speaking with himself.

“Cape Sunion. How easy it was to throw me in there with the power of the Gemini cloth, uh?” he said. Then his voice took on a deeper quality. “You were evil.” His voice returned to his usual tone. “And so were you! Shouldn’t you have marched yourself to the same cell and shared in my pain?!”

Rhadamanthys stopped a few steps away, frowning. He looked at Kanon more carefully, and realized that his form seemed a little…diffuse. As if his soul wasn’t fully tied to the underworld.

“I did not deserve that! I was not evil!” yelled Kanon, with that same deeper voice that seemed so strange coming from his lips. Then he laughed. “Shion’s ghost says you’re wrong! And Aioros’ ghost! And the ghosts of all the ones you crushed in your path to that stupid throne!”

Rhadamanthys clenched his hands into fists, realizing that death had not managed to break that bond formed in the time before birth that Kanon had with his brother. And now his soul was too confused and too diffuse to understand who it was.

A small flower of pity bloomed in Rhadamanthys’ chest, and he walked up to him. He took off his cape and covered the saint with it. Kanon turned around to look at him with eyes that did not recognize him.

“For all the punishments there are for raising in battle against the gods…This is unworthy of the strength you had when you defeated me,” he said, and using his cosmos, put Kanon’s soul to sleep.

He carried him in his arms back to his castle.

* * *

**PAST**

Minos sat down next to Albafica in the garden.

“I prepared a room for you,” he said, combing his fingers through the long locks of Albafica’s soft hair, strewn over the grass around him. “Was it not to your liking?”

Albafica opened his eyes just to glare at him.

“Being dead is not to my liking,” he said.

Minos scoffed a laugh.

“I suppose we are of the same tastes regarding that,” he whispered, and let his fingertips trace the side of Albafica’s face.

The Pisces saint sighed.

“Why do you dance around me like this?” he asked. “I know why you brought me here. You desire me.”

“I do. But I suppose…I wonder to what extent I desire you,” whispered the judge, and his thumb moved over Albafica’s lower lip.

“So now you’re being so philosophical?” asked the saint, and reached out to grab a handful of Minos’ hair.

He pulled on it, forcing the other’s face closer. And closer.

They kissed. A chaste joining of lips and nothing more. He let go of the judge’s hair and he pulled away, but only enough to be able to look back at him.

“What was that for?” asked Minos, a mischievous smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

“I wonder about things too,” replied Albafica, reaching up to frame the judge’s face, and finding it as warm as his hands and his lips. “I and I guess…since I’m already dead…”

Minos claimed his lips, and Albafica clung to him. To the resignation of death and to all his curiosity for the feel of human touch.

* * *

**FUTURE**

Kanon opened his eyes and found himself lying on a bed in a room he did not recognize. He blinked, and felt tears fall down his cheeks. He frowned. Why was he crying? He couldn’t remember anything after…What had happened anyway?

He sat up on the bed and held his head.

Oh, right. He’d sent the stupid Gemini cloth to his stupid brother and then stupidly sacrificed himself to kill Rhadamanthys. Hadn’t that been one of his best ideas? Saga better do something good with that cloth now.

He looked out the window, and saw something golden shining afar, but the light died off quickly.

His heart jumped, and he felt a great sadness in him, but he didn’t understand why.

He shook his head and walked out of the room. Outside, past a small hallway, he found another room with a small table at which Rhadamanthys sat, reading a book in his lap and nursing a glass of something that Kanon hoped was alcoholic.

“Hey, you. Didn’t I kill you?” he asked, strolling into the room towards the judge.

Rhadamanthys looked up and set the glass on the table.

“So you’re awake now,” he said with a sigh.

“Indeed. Where is this place?” asked Kanon, grabbing the glass and taking a sip from it. It was some high end whisky that warmed his chest and calmed down that strange feeling of sadness that wouldn’t fade inside him.

“The underworld,” answered Rhadamanthys, and kept reading his book.

Kanon rolled his eyes.

“Is it time for the eternal torture show to start?” he asked, and downed the contents of the glass.

“It started days ago,” grumbled Rhadamanthys.

“If I don’t remember, it doesn’t count,” snaped back Kanon with a smirk.

“I suppose that’s good for you,” said the judge, turning a page in his book.

Kanon reached out and grabbed the book, closing it and setting it on the table. Then he sat down on Rhadamanthys’ lap.

“So, what’s the first punishment?” he asked.

“You already went through that one. It was annoying, so I brought you here,” muttered Rhadamanthys.

“Oh, so the second punishment involves me lying in a bed at your palace? I think I might like that punishment,” he said, and kissed him.

Rhadamanthys bit his lip.

“You’re so annoying,” he complained, wrapping his arm around the saint’s waist and pulling him closer.

Kanon laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that I didn't post it when I sent it to you. Mostly I only care about your opinion, so when I knew you liked it, that was all I cared about XD But I'll make sure to be more up to date with posting, hahaha!  
> *hugs*


End file.
